gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cross the Line
Cross the line. }} Cross the Line is an Adversary Mode featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Freemode Events Update. It is unlocked at Rank 12. Overview The players are divided into two teams, each spawning behind their own line, whenever they die. The goal for both teams is to cross their opponent's line - the first team to have all of their members cross the opponent's line within the time limit is declared the winner. To deal with opponents, both areas are separated by a neutral sector that has several obstacles used for cover. There are two lines on the field, a blue one and a red one. The red team must cross the blue line to win and vice-versa. Crossing the line is simply having the player's character stand on the opposite side of the line to where they spawned. In the HUD, there is a list of players' names from both teams, and how far away from the target line that player is. Players can always see the position of his teammates on the radar, while the enemies are only visible when they shoot or run near the player. Finally, if the time runs out before one team gets across the line, the game will go into Sudden Death, using one of the two rulesets (which are chosen in the pre-game lobby): *'First Over Line': The team only needs one player across the line to win. *'Kill All Enemies': This sudden death mode acts as a Last Team Standing, with each player only having one life. Tips Teamwork, tactics, and communication are key; going lone wolf and making a mad dash for the line will only end badly, probably resulting in the player getting stuck in enemy territory with no support. Work as a team to ensure all players cross the line as one; if one of the comrades falls behind, players must provide cover fire until they are able to regroup. Crucially, play defensively and stay alive to give them time to join behind enemy lines. The playing field is littered with cover, so make good use of it and plan the approach. One option is to move slowly from cover to cover and make sure the coast is clear before moving up. The player can also use a flanking method, either splitting the team to create a crossfire, or all going down one side of the map. The second option is risky, as players could be leaving their own end zone defenseless, so make sure to move fast as a group and gang up on any enemies encountered. In Cross the Line, players are given a single SMG, as well as a grenade; use the grenade to draw the opponents from their cover. As the players make ground towards the line, make sure not to fire or sprint unnecessarily as this will display the current location to enemies on the radar. Arsenal Weapons given to each player by default are: *Fist *Pistol *Micro SMG *Pump Shotgun *Assault Rifle *One Grenade Depending of the map, either an Assault Shotgun, a Special Carbine, or both can be found in the separation of both lines, which can be used as an advantage of a player for when crossing the enemy line and defending themselves, as well as when defending their own line from the rival team. Locations Gallery CrossTheLine-GTAO-Screenshot.png|'Cross the Line II'. CrossTheLine-GTAO-Screenshot5.png|'Cross the Line V'. External Links * * * * * * * References Navigation }}es:Modos Adversario#Cruza la línea Category:Adversary Modes Category:Missions in Freemode Events Update Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online